Current aerodynamic technologies for aircraft wings, vertical and horizontal stabilizers etc. include leading edges manufactured of composite material. However, such leading edges generally lack sufficient and effective erosion protection functionality that supports laminar airflow. They comprise steps, gaps, uneven surfaces, fastener protrusions etc. The eroded leading edges must be replaced/repaired or covered by tapes (or other protections) for providing a smoother aerodynamic surface. In some cases metal plates are bonded/attached to the leading edges.
The airfoil skins of modern aircraft of today are made of composite materials (such as glass fiber or carbon fiber reinforced epoxy), wherein the aerodynamic surface (of the prior art airfoil stagnation point) is relatively soft and rain erosion may damage the surface accordingly so that unwanted turbulence of the airflow occurs (which negatively influence the amount of natural laminar flow NLF), which in turn will increase fuel consumption.
Lack of laminar airflow over the leading edge limits the aerodynamic efficiency and will increase the fuel burn and result in high greenhouse gas emission of the vehicle.
GB 2 461 133 discloses aircraft erosion-protection devices for protecting the exterior of the aircraft from erosion. The devices comprise adhesive polyurethane tape cut by means of a computer.
GB 833 675 discloses anti-icing surface heating metallic layers applied by spraying or painting direct onto the skin of an aircraft wing. An insulating layer of plastic is applied onto the metallic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,881 discloses a metal sheet moulded into a bottom skin for providing erosion protection near a tip of a rotor blade.
US 2007/075188 A1 discloses an airfoil article wherein the leading edge is wrapped with a metal foil heater. The metal foil heater should be resistant to rain drop erosion and particulate abrasion. The foil heater may comprise a rectangular sheet of Titanium.
An objective is to provide an airfoil article designed to meet the requirements necessary to enable and maintain laminar flow over the airframe leading edge.
Another objective is to provide an airframe leading edge that over long time will keep as smooth aerodynamic surface as possible.
Another objective is to provide a system of an aircraft enabling multifunctional properties.
A further objective is to cost-efficiently manufacture an airfoil article of an aircraft, which article can be used for different types of aircraft systems. Today aircraft systems connectable to single functions, such as plasma generator systems, anti-/de-icing systems, lightning conductor systems, are generally bulky and heavy and involve a large number of components.
Another objective of the present invention is to develop and improve known technique.